Jaded
by Fieryheaven
Summary: Buttercup is sent to a bad kid school and meets Butch...Buttercup starts to like Butch but He has a girlfriend! will Buttercup steal Butch or stay friends with the sweet bad boy? Updated! The story is finished now!I'm not quite sure how it is, so R&R!!!
1. Bad Little Girl

Ok everyone. I'm still kinda new at this whole writing-fanfics and what not, so I'm taking it slowly. This is only my second actual story so be gentle also, good criticism would be nice tell me any flaws or ideas or pointers I don't mean stuff like "you suck" but helpful stuff

Disclaimer: I do not own the powerpuff girls. I'm poor! *cries* ah yes another thing you all should know before you continue the story is that a continuation school is a school where bad kids go because normal schools don't want them anymore everyone clear on that? Okey dokey smokey. Here goes

Chapter one 

~~~{~~~{~~@

The city of Townsville is the home of many people living in a happy community. Long since abandoned of evil villians and dark forces, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls, the people can all go on with their lives without worry. The girls, 16 years old, are now in high school.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were all in the 10th grade and quite happy except for Buttercup She had gotten into so many fights that the entire school staff knew her by name and gave her a hard time everyday. One day, in her second period class, she was called to the front office and was sat down in the principles office to speak of "important matters". She was slightly surprised to see her father there.

"Dad. What are you doing here?" she called across the office.

"Your principle called me here, but I'm not sure what for." He said when he walked up to her, eyeing the green eyed girl. "You didn't get into another fight did you?" 

"Not that I remember." She said giving her best chesire cat grin "Then again, I could have gotten a nice blow to the head which could have easily caused me to forget." 

"Right" he said scepticaly.

"Professor. Will you please step in here? You too, Buttercup." Mr. Garcia, the principle asked. As soon as they sat down in the cramped office, Mr. Garcia closed the door and sat down on the opposite side of the desk, facing the two unaware Utoniums. "Professor, it seems your daughter is quite, uh, rowdy would be a good word to use. It has been drawn to the conclusion that your daughter should be transferred out of Tall Oaks High School and over to Citiesville High School which is a continuation school where they can watch her properly."

"What?! That's bullshit!" Buttercup screamed "I will not be seperated from my sisters. What if something happens and I'm not with them? How will we protect the city?"

"Well nothing has happened for some years now, Buttercup." The professor replied. "Maybe this would be a good thing. Besides, I don't think we really have a choice in the matter Lets try it out and see how it works, ok?" he almost pleaded. She was ready to protest, but she decided not to hurt her father even more.

"Fine." she said with pain in her heart. She knew she would have a tough time making friends. But she would tough it out cause that's who she was. She was the toughest fighter.

****

The next day

"Girls! Time for school!" Professor chimed.

The girls all changed along with their room. Their bed was seperated and in 3 different parts of the room. The room walls were white with colored furniture spread around the room. Blossom's part of the room was clad with books of science and classic novels, pink furniture and book shelves and posters of popular rock bands like Linkin Park and Incubus. Bubbles part was filled with baby blue furniture and stuffed animals along with pictures she drew very realistically now and even earned many awards. Buttercup's room was covered in dark pictures and posters of Slipknot and System Of A Down and other metal bands along with dark clothing scattered everywhere on top of the dark green furniture.

Each girl had kept their original personalities and had adopted their own style as well. Blossom going for a very preppy look had her hair very long and tame often putting the dark red strands in a ponytail behind her head and wearing very trendy clothes. Bubbles not differing from Blossom, kept her cute but, mostly kept her hair down to her shoulders and wearing more premiscuous clothing then her pink sister. Buttercup still had her hair short but, curled it inward instead of out now. She wore tight shirts and baggy pants that matched her tomboyish look but still made her look good. 

Each girl got ready and went downstairs for breakfast and then loaded in the car. Blossom, being the oldest, was in shotgun while Bubbles and Buttercup rode in back. The car stopped in front of Tall Oaks High and Blossom and Bubbles walked out and bade goodbye and good luck to Buttercup. On the ride to school, Buttercup made sure she had everything she needed. 

When they arrived to Citiesville High, Buttercup got out of the car trying not to show her nervousness walked up to the office to get her schedule. As soon as she was finished she went to her first period, which was history. As soon as that class was over she went straight to english, since she had no friends yet, she had no reason to mingle outside with everyone else. She settled in the back of the classroom, feeling very out of place.

"HOWDY NEW KIDS!" someone yelled as they walked into class. She figured she wasn't the only one who was transferred out of normal high school. She looked at the boy who yelled the loud greeting. He was wearing black baggy pants, dark green shirt and a backwards hat. The girl he walked in with was very skinny, blond, and hard to tell if she was even a girl at first because of her boy clothes. "What's crackin'? I'm Butch. This here's Erin. We're here to welcome you to our humble home." After hearing that name, Buttercup got very uneasy. A few of the kids looked around and decided to introduce themselves. After everyone was done, Butch walked up to Buttercup and sat on the desk in front of her. "And you are are?" Buttercup just stared at him hoping he wouldn't recognize her.

"Will everyone please take a seat?" the teacher said to the class after the bell rang. 

'Good' Buttercup thought 'For the first time, I'm actually saved by the teacher'

"Ok Is Butch Ruff here?" she asked. After getting a reply from him, she continued "Buttercup Utonium?" Buttercup sank in her chair. 

"Yeah Right here" she said flatly. 'Shoot me now' she thought to herself.

Butch looked back at her from where he was sitting. "You know I thought you looked kinda familiar. Why didn't you just speak up when I asked you your name?" he asked her.

"Well maybe cause the last time I saw you, you tried to kill me" she told him slightly annoyed. 'Too bad he's my enemy He's kinda cute if he took off his hat...'

"Well, me and my brothers have changed now. Ever since we were remade by a scientist in Citiesville, we were taught right from wrong. We still have our fun though" he said winking. Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Plus, I wouldn't really want to mess with someone as strong as you"

Buttercup laughed. She was having second thoughts about him when the bell rang. She went on with her day and spent her lunch sitting alone listening to her headphones and finished her day with science. After the last bell, she went to the payphone to call her dad, and then went to the front of the school where she waited for him. She then heard it. His voice. Butch. When she heard it, it sent tingles down her spine. He sounds so comforting with his smooth, deep voice. He stopped when he saw the girl sitting alone and walked up to her.

"Buttercup!" he whispered in her ear, and laughed when she jumped in fear.

"Ass" she growled. Looking back to him and hitting his arm.

"Ow!" he screamed. "I'm crippled now!" and he pretended to cry. "See. That's why I don't want to mess with you. You'd kick my ass."

"Whatever. I didn't hit you that hard. You just wouldn't mess with me cause you'd get busted for it" she said.

"Well actually it's just cause I wouldn't want to hurt you cause your too cute" he said with another wink.

"Buttercup! Let's go!" the Professor yelled out the car. Buttercup got up and shot a 'goodbye' to Butch as she ran to the car. "Buttercup? Are you alright? You look a little red"

"I'm fine" she replied as she tried to fight off the blush that crept over her. She looked out the window back at Butch. He looked at her and smiled and waved. She quickly looked away and was attacked by another blush attack. ' Why couldn't I have just been a good girl and never have gotten in any fights. Then I wouldn't be in this mess. I feel like a freaking tomato.' She thought bitterly on the way home. 'Then again he thinks I'm cute' she thought smiling. 'Yeah Today was a good day.' 


	2. Forgiven

YES!!! I got reviews! Thanks guys. I needed that ego boost! Ok my head is now deflated. =D here's the next chapter!

Chapter 2

~~~{~~~{~~@

When Buttercup got home, she spent the rest of her day talking about how the Ruffs are back, but in a good way. 

"Butch is really nice to me. He said that another scientist created them in Citiesville so that's why we don't know about them." She informed her sisters.

"How can we be so sure Buttercup?" Blossom asked her. "How can we be sure that they're not playing us for saps?"

"Well " Buttercup was speachless. She had no idea how to tell them that she knew. She felt it when he looked at her. She knew it was stupid but she always was a fan of the little green cricket named Jiminy. "Let your conscience be your guide, I guess " She said, hoping they would buy it.

"Oh come on, Buttercup. You've seen that damn movie one too many times." Blossom told her sister.

"Well why don't we meet them sometime and find out." Bubbles said to her sisters whom, she knew, were about to go at each others throats. "I'm sure they're not that bad. Plus if they try anything we could always kick they're ass like we did last time."

The sisters reasoned with this and decided that they would want to meet them soon. They then ate dinner, took turns in the shower, and went off to bed. Each of them carried their own dreams with them. Blossom of winning the Nobel Prize, Bubbles dreamt of meeting the love of her life and living happily ever after, and Buttercup of Butch. She dreamt of both of them walking hand in hand and arguing about something stupid and then making up with a hug, and Butch stroking her cheek and pushing her hair out of her face as he leaned in closer to her lips, so close she could almost feel his lips on hers

BAM! Buttercup shot up from her bed only to see an agitated Bubbles holding the pillow that woke her up. "Buttercup! Wake the hell up! Your alarm has been going off for ten minutes already!" She yelled.

"Don't do that, Bubbles!" She screamed as she picked up her own pillow and bonked Bubbles over the head with it. Bubbles looked as if she were about to fight back, but looking at the clock she decided to walk off and get ready for school. "Uh huh That's what I thought, bitch. " Buttercup spat as she fell off her bed. As he got up from the floor, she was thankful that it was Friday cause she didn't want to go through this tomorrow. She walked over to her dresser and picked out a pair of green camo pants and a tight, black shirt and put them on and tied her sweatshirt to her waist and walked to the bathroom to put on her makeup. After putting on eyeliner and masscara, she walked down stairs to get a quick breakfast before it was time to go.

Buttercup counted the minutes before second period rolled around. As soon as the bell rang she walked to first period and sat down in her usual spot. Just then Butch walked in and greeted her with a smile.

"What's up, kid?" He asked, looking at her with dark green eyes.

"Kid? I'll bet we're the same age, dork." She replied. "When's your birthday?"

"17 in April You?"

" Damn you December" She said, disappointed. "Hey April's coming up I should get you something."

"Aww. Don't worry about it youngin'" He laughed

"Shut up!" She pouted. Suddenly remembering what her and her sisters talked about the night before. "Hey what are you doing this weekend? Say Tomorrow?"

"Nothing Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well I told my sisters about you and how you and your bothers were remade and all and they wanted to see if it was true. Wanna do stuff?" She asked him.

"Well sure I can call you later to see what you wanna do Is that alright?"

"Yeah, that's great. Here's my number." She told him excitedly.

Just then, the teacher went in the front of the class. 

"Ok, we just got the school newspapers! Raise your hand if you want a copy!" She yelled over the classroom chatter. Many people raised their hands as the teacher passed them out. Buttercup raised her hand, wanting to see what this school was all about. When she got the paper she skimmed through it, halfheartedly. Then she turned to a page that was a little more interesting. Pictures of people. The cutest couples in the school to be exact.

"Mark Thorly and Breanna James cute" Buttercup said to herself. "Jacob Aarons and Annie Cantfeld Oooh their disgustingly cute" She then froze as her heart sunk. "Butch Ruff and Myra Short You guys look really happy together" She said to him with a hint of sadness in her smile. 

"Thanks" He told her in return. "What about your boyfriend? Got a picture?" 

"No I don't have a boyfriend No guys like me" She said holding back her disappointment. 

"Oh wow That kinda sucks. I would expect someone as cute as you would have a guy." He said not meaning any harm.

"Yeah well I guess you were wrong, huh?" She said dryly.

"Whoa. Sorry Buttercup. Didn't mean to get you mad. Forgive me?" He pleaded, opening his arms.

She smiled and sunk into his hug. "Your forgiven" She said into his chest.

"Good, cause, like I said, I don't wanna mess with you." He whispered.


	3. The Big Night

Ok everyone! Update time! Thank you all for the reviews! It's major motivation and another thing I had the hardest time debating whether I should make Myra nice or mean, so I hope you like what I did

Chapter 3

~~~{~~~{~~@

'I should have known he had a girlfriend' Buttercup yelled in her head as she walked to the lunch line. 'How could I have even thought I had a chance with him?' She was at the front of the line, still sulking, and holding up the line when a very annoyed blond girl tapped her on the shoulder.

"Uh, excuse me?" The girl squeaked. "Do you mind?"

Buttercup whipped around and stared at the fake blond. "Yes." She growled. She stomped to the front of the line and paid for her food. She walked to the spot she sat in yesterday and sat down, the whole time Butch watching her every move. He casually walked over to Buttercup and looked at her.

"Why don't you come sit with us? You'd probably have more fun being with actual people." He offered. Buttercup just looked at him, wondering if he knew how she felt, but quickly brushed it off. 

'He's a guy Guys are emotionally retarded.' She thought while getting up. "Yeah, ok Might as well make some friends here right?" He smiled. That was what he wanted to hear.

"So about tomorrow What exactly do you girls want to do?" Butch asked, trying to make conversation.

"Well they don't believe that you're good, so they wanted to see for themselves. That's pretty much it." She answered.

"Oh. Well how bout a movie and then we can go get something to eat after?" 

"Hmm. Movie sounds good. And so does the food thing. Food is always a good thing."

"HA! Yeah right. You hardly eat anything!" He barked.

"What?! You have got to be kidding me! I have, like, the biggest butt! It's almost as big as J-Lo's!" She laughed.

"Actually it's bigger- OW!" he yelped as Buttercup backhanded him. 

"Oooh. That looked like it hurt." Buttercup heard a boy say.

"Yeah, it did." Butch said in a little boy's voice, rubbing his head. "I'm gonna tell my mommy!"

"You're such a dumb ass." The boy said again.

"It's a gift." Butch said while bowing. "Buttercup, this is Ryan. Ryan, Buttercup."

"Nice to meet ya." Ryan said with a goofy grin on his face. "Welcome to the beautiful Citiesville High." He said in a phony British accent.

"Um Thanks" Buttercup said looking at the tall boy. He was built and wore baggy black clothes with a light gray jacket. His tan face was topped with spiked, black hair with a black goatee on his chin. As she looked at everyone else in the group, she waved and introduced herself. She then spotted Myra, who was walking up to Butch. She decided to meet the "famous" girl and walked up to Butch as well. She waited until the short girl made her way to Butch before she looked at her again.

"Hey Butchie." Myra said as she kissed Butch on the cheek. "Who's your _friend_?" she asked, referring to Buttercup. Buttercup didn't like the way she asked.

"_I'm _an old friend of Butch." Buttercup said bitterly.

"Well It was nice meeting you Butterstuff, but if you'll excuse me, I have to talk to my boyfriend." The short girl said as she drug Butch away.

"Wow I feel the love. Does everyone else feel the love?" Ryan said jokingly.

"Yeah I think someone has a little bit of an attitude problem there." Buttercup said. 'Butterstuff What a bitch.' She thought. 'She doesn't deserve him'

****

Later that night

"Buttercup!" Professor Utonium called up the stairs. "You have a phone call!"

"Got it dad!" Buttercup yelled "Hello?"

"Hey it's Butch. I was wondering what was happening tomorrow." His deep voice asked.

"Oh Well there's a few movies playing out at the mall and there's a few restaurants out there too so, is that alright?" She asked.

"Yeah that's fine. How's 7-ish?"

"That's fine. I'll tell my sisters to get ready a little earlier then usual so that they don't take forever."

Butch laughed. "Yeah, what is it with girls and taking so long to get ready?" 

"Hey, I only take like, 10 minutes, so it's not all girls just the airheads" She giggled.

"Hey, Myra takes like 2 hours to get ready." He replied.

Buttercup cleared her throat. "Like I said only the airheads" She was surprised to hear a burst of laughter on the other end of the phone.

"I'll see ya tomorrow at 7." He said still laughing and with that he hung up.

'Well at least he's not oblivious to the fact that she's and airhead' She thought as she hung up.

****

Saturday, 7:00, at the mall

"Dude, you said they were gonna be here at 7 where the hell are they?" Asked a boy with baggy blue jeans and a red jacket with a matching red hat.

"Yeah, what's the deal bro?" A boy with a blue sweatshirt and baggy black pants and blond spiked hair chimed in.

"They'll be here Hold your horny horses" Butch scolded his brothers.

"Hey we just want to meet them Not horniness involved What about you? I'll bet your going for that lil Buttercup huh?" The red clad boy told Butch.

"Hey, buddy I have a girlfriend, thank you very much"

"Will you guys shut up? I think they're here" The blue boy said, pointing across the way. There stood 3 girls. A redhead with long dark hair in a ponytail, wearing tight flared pants and red sneakers with a low-cut, white shirt. A blond girl wearing her hair down in a blue skirt and a black top and platforms. Then there was the black-haired girl wearing baggy black pants and a tight green shirt. They walked over to the three boys and introduced themselves. 

"Hi, I'm Blossom" The girl in red said. 

"I'm Brick." He said while smiling. And shaking Blossoms hand.

The girl in blue looked over at the blond boy. "You must be Boomer." She said in a sweet voice.

"That I am." Boomer replied. "And you must be Bubbles The strange thing is, I don't remember you being so beautiful." As Bubbles blushed, Boomer bent over and kissed her hand.

"Oh my God. I think I'm going to puke" Buttercup said as Butch walked up to her.

"Come on." He laughed. "We're gonna be late for the movie."

As they walked to the Movie Theater, each of the Ruffs and Puffs took part in a conversation with their counterpart. They bought their tickets, and went into the movie, and talked throughout the whole thing, throwing popcorn at each other and making jokes about how bad the acting was. 

After they left the theater, it was 9:30.

"Anyone up for ice cream?" Boomer asked the group. 

"Oooh! I love ice cream!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"I've never seen her that happy over ice cream before." Blossom whispered.

They talked about everything in the ice cream shop. The movie, the ice cream, how they like being back, how they felt when they first saw them, everything. Come 10:30, it was time to go. They all squished in Bricks red truck and went to drop the girls off. Brick and Blossom in the front seat and, since it was a two seater, the other four went in the pickup part.

When they arrived to the girls house, they all got out and walked them to the door.

"Well it was really nice meeting you guys. We had a great time." Blossom said waving at the boys. Just then Brick came up and gave Blossom a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Boomer decided, since it was kissy time, he would do the same to Bubbles. Buttercup looked at Butch and burst into laughter and saw him smile. She gave him a hug.

"I'll see you on Monday, ok?"

"You have a good night, sweets." He told her.

She smiled as she shut the door. As soon as she heard them drive off, her smile faded. 'Wow I'm a good actress' She thought as she walked up the stairs.


	4. Kickin' Party!

Howdy everyone! Thank you for the reviews! Majors awesomeness. =) ok well here's chapter 4 I hope ya'll like it. This also has some drinking in it, so if you are offended by the consuming of alcohol under the age of 21 (I don't know why you WOULD be but, hey whatever floats your boat I guess) I suggest you don't read further

Chapter 4

~~~{~~~{~~@

Three weeks had past since the Ruffs and Puffs date at the mall, and already Blossom and Brick and Bubbles and Boomer were going out. The Ruffs had been over often since that one Saturday, and Buttercup grew more and more annoyed at them for being so happy.

'Why can't I be happy?' She asked herself. 'Maybe it's Karma for breaking Emma's nose'

"Hey Buttercup. What's up?" Butch asked as he walked up to her. Buttercup had gotten something from that Saturday at the mall. She was now very close to Butch, which was fine by her since they were so alike. She had even helped him in several fights he had the past three weeks. But she still felt so empty without having help. Sure, she's the toughest fighter, but she's still so frail on the inside.

"There's a party this weekend. Your sisters and my bros are all going. Wanna go?" Butch asked Buttercup. She looked up from the paper she was working on and up at his cool, green eyes.

"Sure. Sounds good. When is it?" She asked.

"8:00 tomorrow night, but it's probably not gonna really start till 10." He explained.

"I'll be there at 9:30" she said with a smile. He patted her on the head and sat next to her in his usual spot. 

"Hey, do you have a nick name?" Butch asked her in the middle of an assignment.

"Um Not that I know of Why?" She asked curiously.

"Well I just wanted to know what to call you"

"Um How bout Buttercup, smart one?" She said with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"No I mean nick names dumb ass" He shot back. She only shrugged. She didn't know what people called her besides 'Bitch', but she didn't really like that one. "How bout 'Sprout'" He asked her. 

"Sprout? Like a plant? What do I call you? Tree?" She replied sarcastically. He then broke into a fit of giggles. He loved that about her. How she could always come up with something funny so quickly, even if it was stupid.

"Yeah, sure." He laughed. "Sprout and Tree. One big happy family." He giggled. She smiled but deep down inside, felt a sharp pain in her heart.

'If only' She thought. 'If only'

****

The next night at the party

The house was totally packed with people from her old high school, her new high school and schools she didn't even know about. It was so hard to move through the crowd of people and it was so hot in the room that people. Everyone was dressed for the party. Blossom in a sporty red dress and black knee boots with her hair draping down her back. Bubbles in baby blue pants and a sparkling silver shirt with her blond hair tied into high pigtails and Buttercup in lime-green raver pants with a black sports bra and her black hair covered in glitter and streaks of neon green, because Bubbles was begging her to do her hair.

As the girls made their way through the crowded house looking for the Ruffs.

"There they are!" Blossom yelled over the blaring music.

"What?" Bubbles yelled.

"Over there!" Blossom repeated.

"I can't hear you!" Bubbles screamed. Blossom grabbed Bubbles by the head and pointed to face in the direction of the Ruffs.

"Oh." Bubbles said sheepishly. 

They walked over to the boys and headed off in their own directions with their counterparts. Buttercup went up to Butch after the others went to go do their own thing.

"So where's your little girl?" She asked trying to hide her jealousy.

"Oh, she didn't feel like going, so I'm here all alone." He told her putting on an exaggerated sad face.

"Hey you got me, don't you?" She asked slightly offended.

"Oh yeah, I do, huh."

Buttercup just smiled at her friend, and grabbed his hand as they walked off to the dance floor. 2 hours and 6 or 7 beers later, the two green kids were on the couch singing to the loud music in the other room, and talking about things they wouldn't normally, since they were really wasted.

"So tell me, have you ever had sex before?" Buttercup's slurred voice traveled across the couch to Butch.

"Yeah, why? Haven't you?" He asked back.

"Um no" Buttercup said, hiding the blush crawling up her face. "I've had boyfriends before but never had sex."

"Oh, why not?" He asked, creeping closer to her.

"I never got a chance. I would always find these guys that couldn't handle the way I was I guess I was too strong for them" She answered as she looked at the table swerving from side to side. "Damn, I'm wasted"

"Were you scared?" He asked.

"Scared of what?" She asked confused.

"The pain"

"No, I'm prepared for the pain. I mean I've heard about it always hurting the first time, so I was totally aware." She said rubbing her temples.

"Not that pain The pain of being used and then thrown out for another girl" He specified.

"God yes If only I could find a guy who would stay there and never hurt me or use meIf only I can be sure that he wouldn't use me just for sex and then see some beautiful blond and run away after her. Of course I'm scared of that. I wish that I could find a guy that I could love and love me back" She said, her voice cracking.

"I would never hurt you." Butch said stroking her cheek.

"Yeah,but you're my best friend." She said looking into his eyes. "I would never think you, of all people would hurt me or leave my side, but I'm talking about being in love with a person and staying in love forev--" She was cut off by Butch's soft lips pressing against her own. He pulled away, and just stared at her. It wasn't a big kiss or anything, only lasting one or two seconds, but the meaning was much bigger and not understood.

"I'm sorry." Butch apologized quickly. "I just I don't know come on it's almost 12 let's get you girls home" He said trying to forget what happened. 'I'm drunk.' He thought to himself. 'But I know I would have done the exact same thing if I was sober'

Buttercup was walking, not knowing where she was going. Her eyes were blurred by a mixture of alcohol and tears, though she never let her tears fall She never did before. Why should she now? She'd always been like that before She's the toughest fighter. But, if she was the toughest fighter, why did she feel so weak?

The two were walking for a good twenty minutes before they found a very drunk Boomer and a very unconscience Bubbles. Another ten minutes were spent looking for the reds, when they finally found them in the kitchen, eating pizza and telling drunken jokes. They were the not-as-drunk ones, though they were still too drunk to drive. Blossom took a cell phone out of her purse and called a taxi for everyone. The girls were dropped off first with a quick hug from everyone and then the taxi drove off, the impatient driver not wanting to wait for everyone to be walked to the door.

****

The next day

"Aww man, I've got the worst headache." Bubbles said when she woke up that morning.

"I know how you feel." Blossom agreed chimed in with her blue sister's complaints.

"I feel like my head was in a vice last night." Buttercup said sitting up from her bed.

All three girls walked down stairs, their hair a mess and bags under their eyes.

"Good morning girls. How was the party? Was it 'kickin'?" Mused the Proffesor.

"Oh yeah, Dad. It was way cool." Blossom answered.

"What did you guys do?" He asked them.

"Oh um we... danced a lot" Bubbles answered his question.

"Yeah, and we definetly didn't drink, that's for sure-- OW!" Buttercup added before getting an elbow in her ribs from Blossom.

"Well, that's good to hear girls. How does pancakes sound for breakfast? He asked them cheerfully. They all agreed and sat down at the table while he served all of them breakfast. After breakfast, Blossom got a call from Brick saying that they all wanted to get together and go for a movie. She told him that they would be there at 3. 

"Ok everyone. Let's go." Blossom called to her sisters. Each of the girls were dressed in their usual weekday clothes. They all walked out to their father's car and drove off to the mall. On the way there, Buttercup came up with a question to ask her sisters.

"Hey guys? Do you remember anything that happened last night?" She questioned her sisters.

"Yeah, I remember some stuff. I didn't drink that much last night." Blossom answered.

"The last thing I remembered was Boomer falling on the couch and then I think that when I passed out." Bubbles said, giggling.

"Geez I don't remember shit." Buttercup said, but mostly to herself.

When they arrived at the theater, the three boys greeted each of them and walked over to the ticket booth. Buttercup noticed Butch acting a little strange, not having said a word during the entire time they were together. After the other four went into the movie, she pulled him away.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" She asked very curious as to why he was acting so strange.

'Does she even remember what happened last night?' He asked him self. 'Maybe I should just keep it to my self, if she can't remember' 

"Nothing happened I'm just still a little hung over" He lied. She seemed convinced, so he grabbed her hand and took her to the movie.

After the movie was over, they all went to go get some dinner, as it was already 6:00. After dinner they all decided to go home. Since they both drove here separately, their good-byes were done in the parking lot. They then went home and after a little bit of T.V they all went to bed and dreamed their dreams.

****

Monday, at school

"Buttercup." The teacher said, in first period. "You have a note from the office. You need to go up right now." Buttercup walked up and took the note. She went up to the office at her own speed. She had no desire to see the principle, so why should she hurry? After giving the note to the secretary, she was seated in front of the office. After a good ten minutes, she was called in by the principle, Mr. Wilson, into his office and seated down.

"Buttercup, it seems that you have proved yourself worthy. You haven't gotten into any trouble while you were here, so we have decided that you are ready to go back to regular high school." He told her with a smile.

"But I don't want to! I like it here. I fit in here. I already made so many friends." She tried defending her right to stay.

"Well, I'm sorry, Buttercup, but you have no choice in the matter." He said, the smile faded from his gray face. "You leave this Friday." Buttercup was furious. She had no choice as to what school she went to? That was pure bullshit! She stomped to her class and waited until second period came. How would she tell Butch? Would he even care? So many questions popped into her head as the bell rang.

'Maybe I'll tell him at lunch' She thought sadly. 'Yeah Lunch would be better'


	5. The Big Fight

Hey everyone! What's crack-a-lackin'? Anyways, here is the next chapter. It's short cause I have to go to my dad's and I can't write over there so here it is short, I know, but hey oh yeah, since all you people wanted a fight so bad. Your wish is my command =D enjoy

Chapter 5

~~~{~~~{~~@

Buttercup was crushed. She didn't want to leave all her new friends, especially Butch. She was truly happy at that school. She belonged Finally she belonged

She made her way out of the classroom to lunch later that day. She went very slowly, in no rush to tell everyone that she had to leave them, let alone on Friday. She walked up to everyone at lunch with her head down.

"Hey Buttercup. What's wrong?" Ryan asked her, being serious for the first time since she's known him.

"Nothing, Ryan well actually, I have to leave the school" She replied sadly.

"What?! When?!" He asked.

"This Friday's my last day Please don't tell Butch I want to tell him myself." Buttercup said quietly. Ryan agreed, and then pointed behind her. She turned around and saw her green eyed friend walking closer.

'Here goes nothing.' She thought bitterly. "Hey, Butch? Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" He asked her curiously. As soon as she pulled him to a less crowded place on the blacktop, she looked in his deep eyes.

"I'm being sent to a normal school I can't go here anymore" She said quietly.

"When?" He asked her gently.

"Friday's my last day I don't want to go but their making me I don't know why I can't stay" She answered. He took her in his arms. She felt comfortable safe special She would definitely miss that about this school A tear rolled down her cheek as she sunk into his warm hug on that unusually cold march day.

"Aww, cheer up lil' Sprout. We'll still see each other." He soothed. But, she wasn't crying because of leaving. She cried because she didn't want to lose the happiness it took so long for her to find. She didn't have him. 

Just then, she felt a strong tug from behind her, pulling her away from Butches embrace. The force turned her around and immediately, she was hit in the jaw. The blow was strong enough to stumble a few steps, but not enough to lose her balance. She quickly caught herself, and looked up to see a very angry Myra.

"What are you doing getting' up on my boy?" She yelled. The girl wasn't that much shorter then Buttercup, being only 5' whereas Buttercup was 5'3, but she still packed a pretty good punch. "Come on Butch." She yelled angrily.

"You think you got me down? it'll take more then a weak punch, girl." Buttercup said in defense mode.

"Oh, so you want more? Fine, but you don't know what your getting into, slut." Myra said back.

"Aww, sticks and stones may break my bones, but you'll never lay a scratch on me." Buttercup shot back. Myra threw a punch, aiming for the furious green girl, but the look of rage turned into confusion when Buttercup grabbed her fist and punched Myra in the stomach with the opposite hand. Myra grabbed her stomach, but quickly toughed it out and stood back up and plunged a fist into Buttercups chest, causing her to have the wind knocked out of her.

A crowd of people surrounded the two enraged girls and started betting money on who would win. A fury of punches and blows were thrown between the two girls. Buttercup's fist made it's way to Myra's eye which caused it to blacken. Myra shot her hand to Buttercup's mouth and made her turn her head and spit out blood. Myra's face grew a smirk of victory. Just then, Buttercup stood up again and looked at Myra with blood dripping from her mouth. She wiped it off with one hand, looked at it, and smiled as she looked back at Myra, evilly. Buttercup, then jumped up into the air and did a roundhouse kick right on the side of Myra's head, causing her to back out.

Buttercup looked around at the shocked faces of the onlookers. After a very awkward minute or so, everyone began cheering. She was very surprised to see Butch smiling and clapping as she walked over to the bathroom to clean her wounds. 'Man,' She thought as she drenched her face in the cold water. 'I wonder what's gonna happen'


	6. A Sisters Help

Ok people. I'm having serious trouble with this story I made it very confusing for myself with that fight scene oh well. I'm lucky if I even finish this. All right It's short but here we go. Remember if you have any suggestions, tips, or anything, leave a review or send me an email at fireyheaven@phayze.com. thanx a bunch.

Chapter 6

~~~{~~~{~~@

Buttercup walked out of the bathroom and into her last period class. She had washed all the blood off her face, and with her superpowers, she was already healed of her mild wounds. 

As soon as the last bell of the day rung, she walked outside to where she usually meets Butch, but he wasn't there. After waiting for 5 minutes, she decided to go and wait for her dad. After she was picked up, she went home and lied on her bed, wondering what would happen.

"Maybe it would be better if I did leave it's not like I'm doing any good for anybody being in that school." She said out loud. "It's not as if I'm doing him any good either."

"Doing who any good?" Bubbles asked her sister as she walked in the room from school.

"No one." Buttercup snapped.

"Aww, don't be that way It's not like I really don't know anyway. Everyone knows how you feel about him." She said smiling. Buttercup just looked at her blond sister trying to hide it, but with every second that passed, she could feel herself losing it.

"Bubbles, I don't know what I'm going to do." She finally confessed. "I really do like him, and now I have to go back to Tall Oaks and I told him and I gave him a hug and I started crying and I got in a big fight with Myra and knocked her out and now I don't know if he's mad at me or not and I'm so confused!" she cried. Bubbles was dumbfounded. She had never seen her sister so upset before. 

"Buttercup, don't worry about it so much. Whatever happens, happens. Understand?" She told her green sister in a serious tone. "Plus, he likes you. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be mad at you if you kicked her ass for good reason."

"You really think he likes me?" She asked.

'Wow' Bubbles thought. 'I never thought I'd see Buttercup head over heals for some guy' "Of course he does. I've seen the way he looks at you, and Boomer says he talks about you all the time." Buttercup's face lit up. Maybe she did have hope. "So, uh, when's your last day?" Bubbles asked her dreamy eyed sister.

"Friday." She answered, snapping back into reality. Bubbles thought for a moment.

"Did you ever consider wearing something that would catch his eye on the last day?" 

"No why?" She asked curiously.

"Well, that might be the way to get him. Try dressing in something really cute on Friday. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." She said with a smirk.

"What do you mean cute?" She asked, her voice changing from dreamy to fearful.

"I'm going to dress you up on Friday. Don't worry about a thing." Bubbles said as she smiled widely. "He'll be so surprised to see you, he'll be catatonic for a week!" she laughed.

"Why did I have to open my big mouth?" Buttercup muttered quietly to herself as her sister walked off to her homework. 


	7. Afthermath

YAY!!! UPDATE!!!! I think I might be over the whole writers block, so wish me luck Another thing I don't know if I can make the chapters any longer then they are cause I never was really good at that. Anyways R&R and here's 7! By the way, I think this is the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own powerpuff girls OR dragonball z.

Chapter 7

~~~{~~~{~~@

Buttercup woke up the next day and got dressed in black baggy jeans and a dark green wife-beater, pulled on her heavy combat boots, did her make up, and left for school. On the way there, she was fidgeting with every single thing she can in order to keep her mind off of what Butch would say about yesterday. When she was in first period, she feared the bell, not wanting to face her friend.

The bell rang, and she avoided second period for as long as she could. Going to the bathroom and just staring in the mirror and walking as slowly as possible helped, up until the next bell rang. She walked into class and looked by her seat and there he was, just like everyday, waiting for her in his baggy blue jeans and his green sweatshirt. But he didn't have his hat on. For the first time since they'd known each other, she had never seen his hair. It was all black except for his bangs. They were bleached. His hair went down to his nose and was shaved on the sides so it was only on the top of his head and all combed back.

Buttercup walked over to her friend and sat down, saying nothing. Butch looked over at her and smiled. She turned her head and Butch quickly turned his back to the front of the class. Buttercup smirked and turned her head toward the front as well. Butch turned his head to look at her again. Buttercup quickly snapped her head around and caught a glimpse of his green eyes before he snapped his head back to the front.

"HA! I got you!" Buttercup said to him.

"What? What are you talking about?" He replied sarcastically.

"Oh come on. Don't play dumb Oh wait. I forgot. You have no choice." She shot at him.

"Oooh. That one hurt, Buttercup. That one hurt real bad." He said, pretending to cry.

"Sure, buddy, sure." She said, giving him a play punch in the arm. She looked at him for a while before she realized that she was going to ask him a question. "Oh yeah I wanted to ask you About yesterday, is she ok?" She asked nervously. He looked at her and shrugged. 

"I went to see her yesterday. She was picked up early from school so I went to go talk to her. Well, she has a black eye and a really big bump on her head, but besides that, she seems fine." Butch answered. He let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" Buttercup asked.

"Nothing, actually. I went to go see how she was and all I got was a grip of yelling and screaming and stuff getting thrown at me. I mean to the untrained eye, that may not seem too funny, but after all the shit I've been through, it was pretty hilarious." He said, chuckling.

"Why do you put up with all of that? I mean, do you enjoy being whipped?" Buttercup asked, confused.

"Well, I guess I don't have to put up with it anymore. The last words to come out of her mouth before I got the lamp thrown at me were 'Get the hell out of my house! I don't ever want to see you again! It's over!' so I have no objection to that. Screw her. She was a bitch anyway. Plus she can't even fight." He laughed. Buttercup couldn't help but laugh as well.

"So, you're not mad at me for beating her up?" She asked timidly.

"Me? Mad? At you?! Yeah right." Butch said smiling. "She deserved it. Anyone who throws a cheap shot deserves to get their ass beat Isn't that right, Sprout?" He said, as he grabbed her, placed her in a head lock and gave her a big noogie. 

"Hey!" Buttercup yelled as she tried to get herself out of his grasp, but failed. "Come on! Your gonna mess up my hair!" She screamed.

"Oh, all you have to do is run your fingers through it and your ok." He said finally stopping.

"What about you, Mister?" She asked as she stuck her hand on his head and tussled it all up.

"Oh, you wanna see something cool?" Butch asked, smiling. "Have you ever seen Dragon Ball Z?

"Oh yeah! I love that show!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Ok, ready?" Butch asked, bearing a chesire cat grin. He flipped his head upside down and ran his fingers through his hair and flipped his head back up really fast, making it all stick up. "Look! I'm Super Sayan Trunks!" Buttercup laughed at her dorky friend.

"Actually, it just looks like the top of you head exploded." She giggled. Butch frowned but quickly burst into laughter when he saw how much Buttercup was laughing.

"I guess I was just thinking to hard, huh?" Butch remarked. They both started laughing even harder. The teacher grew very annoyed with the behavior of the two emeralds and made them separate. That didn't stop them. They just passed notes saying things like 'Geez, Sprout. I can't see the board Move your fathead.' And 'Stop trying to think of good insults, Tree Your head might explode again'

After the bell rang to leave, the two green kids went to their next class, best friends again. At lunch, all was good. Ryan being his usual weirdo self, and Buttercup and Butch having more fun then they normally do during lunch, since Butch didn't have Myra holding him back now. Today the whole group talked about things they normally wouldn't like: 'Why does Myra have such a big butt?' 'Did you like Myra's big butt?' And 'Why did you go out with Myra if you never liked her big butt?' 

Since she was out of school for the time being, no one had to worry about saying things about Myra, so they all took advantage of the situation. This went on for the rest of the week and the news about Buttercup spread all around the school. Everyone she had befriended in the school came up to her and told her not to go and that they would miss her. She would only smile sadly and say she had to go and she would miss them as well.

****

Friday morning

"Buttercup Buttercup" Buttercup heard a sweet sounding voice calling her name. She moaned and turned over. "Buttercup. Buttercup BUTTERCUP!!!" Buttercup jumped out her sheets and sat up trying to catch her breath, looking at the source of what woke her up Bubbles. "It's Friday. Guess who's going to dress you up for school today." She said while grabbing Buttercup's arm and dragging her to the closet.

After what seemed an endless struggle, Bubbles managed to put Buttercup in her choice of clothes for her green sister. Since Buttercup wouldn't go for anything blue to wear, she decided to use one of Buttercups green shirts and since she had no skirts or short shorts or dresses, she decided to throw in one of her short black skirts.

"Well, let's be happy that you at least shave your legs." Bubbles snapped at Buttercup. Bubbles was quick enough to dodge the punch that her green sister threw at her arm. After Bubbles slipped the tight shirt on Buttercup's body, she wrestled the skirt around her legs and took a step back. She eyed the green puff up and down for a few moments and then gave a satisfied smile to Buttercup. After a moment, Bubbles' smile faded into a frown as soon as her eyes rested on Buttercup's feet.

"Shoes." Bubbles said, still looking at her sisters bare feet.

"Shit." Buttercup said, thinking it couldn't be anyworse. After Bubbles picked a pair of black knee high boots with a three inch heal (which was good considering that Buttercup wouldn't be able to walk in anything higher) Buttercup looked in the mirror. She had to admit that she liked what she saw. For the first time in years she actually looked feminine and for the first time in her life she actually looked sexy. 

"Ok. Thanks Bubbles. I really like what you did." Buttercup said to her sister.

"Wait! What about make up and hair?!" Bubbles whined.

"I'll do it myself!" Buttercup screamed as she ran down the stairs.

****

Later at school

Who really thought Buttercup was going to get away from Bubbles with out her hair and make up done? Yeah Right

Buttercup stepped out of the car nervously, afraid of being seen. Her hair was pulled back into a short ponytail with little barrettes holding the hair that managed to get out of the tail, down onto her head with two loose strands framing her face. Her eyes were covered in a soft, shimmering lime shadow and dark eyeliner and mascara. She was fine with that up until Bubbles started sprinkling glitter all over her sisters face. Buttercup started screaming in the bathroom when she saw the glitter. Her lips were a glossy pinkish peach that 'Made her skin color stand out and glow' according to her blue sister.

Buttercup ran out of the car and up the stairs that led to her school making sure she didn't trip in the boots she wasn't at all used to. Through out first period, she got stares from everyone, including her teacher. When the first bell rang, she walked to her second period, not expecting anything. To her surprise, all the guys were giving her wolf whistles and catcalls. She walked to the bathroom to see what the big deal was. As she was looking in the mirror, her friend Amber came in to check her make up.

"Hey Amber." Buttercup greeted. She looked over at her friend who only glimpsed at her, then snapped her head back around, as if she had seen a ghost.

"Oh my God!" Amber gaped. "I didn't even recognize you. Holy shit! You look great! I never knew you had curves or even an ass with all that baggy stuff you wear!" Buttercup couldn't help but blush. It may have been a crude way of saying she looked good, but even in crude form she didn't get it much.

The second bell rang and the two girls bade each other good bye. Buttercup nervously opened the door to her second period class and slowly walked in. she looked over to where she usually sat with Butch and found him there, waiting for her. She walked over and sat down.

Butch looked at Buttercup and his jaw dropped. He had never seen her in a skirt or with her hair up or anything and was she wearing glitter? He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Wow That's all I can say Wow" He was at a loss for words. She looked over at him and gave him a shy look.

"You like it?" She asked.

"God yes! Oh my God. How long did it take you to do all that?" Butch asked, surprised to see her so girly.

"Well, Bubbles attacked me around 6:30 and was done around 7:45 so it took a while." She said smiling. He chuckled.

"All I can say is that you look really good." He told her. "Good job." Buttercup laughed. They went on with the day as if nothing happened, even thought every guy was looking in Buttercup's direction.

By lunch, Buttercup felt like she was on display at a museum. Everyone knew they couldn't touch her, so they all looked at her as much as they possibly could. She went and got her lunch and went over to her group. She wanted to sit on the floor like she did everyday because it was too cold to stand, but thought twice since she wasn't in her normal attire. 

She was standing and eating her lunch when she heard footsteps coming up behind her.

"Show us your boobs." She heard a voice whisper in her ear. She spun around and saw a grinning Ryan staring back at her. She smiled and pushed his face away.

"Your such a dork." She laughed. Just then she felt a strong embrace come up from behind her.

"Hey Sprout." She heard Butch's voice say. She turned around and sunk into his strong hug. The only difference was that this hug didn't end. Since Bubbles stole her sweatshirt from her, and it was a cold day, he kept her shivering body warm. Ryan looked over to where the two emeralds were standing.

"Hey Buttercup, are you cold or something?" He asked jokingly. Buttercup turned her head to face Ryan in order to answer him but instead was caught by her lips touching Butch's. The kiss lasted longer then their first forgotten one, but still had no tongue and meant much more then any bystander would have thought. Just then, Buttercup pulled away. 

"That wasn't the first time that's happened, huh?" She asked him. "We've done that before." Butch only looked in her dark green eyes.

"I'm sorry." Butch told her. "I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you would be mad or you wouldn't want to be my friend. We were drunk. You forgot it happened but I remembered." Butch looked down and then back to her eyes. "I don't want you to think that I only did it because of the way you look today. I've always loved you. Even before I saw you on your first day here. I always knew we would meet again after that day we were first created and I've always been meaning to tell you the next time we met, but Myra was in the way." He took a step back from her to see what her reaction would be.

Buttercup didn't know what to feel. First anger took over because of the fact that he had kept the kiss at the party a secret from her, then she felt total love after the speech he had just said. She could tell he was afraid of what she would do to him, so she decided to play along with it. Buttercup walked up to him and raised her knee as if she was going to kick him in a certain spot. He winced and tried to guard himself. He was surprised to feel no contact whatsoever but instead an embrace and a kiss on the cheek.

"I've liked you for the longest time, Butch. Now that Myra's not in the way, I can say it. I love you." Buttercup whispered.

"Awww. I think I'm gonna cry." She heard Ryan say.

"I love you too, Buttercup." He told her back. Just then, he felt a knee come up again and strike him in the place he feared most. He winced in pain and fell to the floor on his knees, grabbing where he was just hit.

"Just don't ever keep anything from me again, Ok sweetie? I'll see you after school." She said as she kissed the top of his head and went off to fifth period.

"Oooh. Now I'm really gonna cry." Ryan said as he walked off to class. Butch got up slowly and walked to class, still hurting. At the end of the day, everyone bade Buttercup a final farewell. Butch gave Buttercup a long hug and a kiss goodbye and talked everyday and spent every weekend together. And that's how your grandpa and grandma started going out.

"So are you saying it's ok for us to kick some guy in the nuts if they lie to us, mom?" A little blond girl with long hair asked.

"No, but I'm sure if grandma Buttercup was hear she would tell you 'yes'." The mother with long black hair said. "Now everyone, go to bed. Story time's over." A little boy with black hair got up from the floor and help his sister with red pigtails up off the floor as well. 

"Good night, mom." All three kids said as they walked up the stairs.

"Goodnight, kids." The mother called. "Maybe tomorrow, I'll tell you a story about Mojo Jojo." She said as she, too, went to bed.

Ok that's the end. I think it might be kind of gay so review cause I'd really like to know how I did considering that my first real story tell me how I did damn it! Thanx everyone


End file.
